


Tell yes to them

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, eternal love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Ash odia le zucche ma la cosa migliore e peggiore insieme è che anche quello è superabile per passare la vita con Eiji e Shorter e vederli felici. Le zucche sono solo qualcosa di spiacevole a cui abituarsi.





	Tell yes to them

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Writober 2019 indetto da me stessa. Sono contenta di essere riuscita a rispettare il prompt che sarebbe Zucca + Cimitero e a concludere questa seconda giornata con un altro prompt realizzato. Non è facile ma sono particolarmente orgogliosa di esserci riuscita, anche se sul filo del rasoio :3 XD

Ash aveva le ginocchia al petto, il corpo che dondolava e gli occhi sbarrati.   
Era finito in un campo di zucche quando era piccolo, tra una casa affidataria e l’altra e da allora le zucche lo avevano sempre terrorizzato.   
La testa era così nascosta tra le braccia che piccoli flash di luce si formavano dietro le sue orbite.   
“Non ho paura. Non ho paura. Non ho paura.”   
“Hey, non avere paura.”   
  
Ash aveva sussultato, alzando la testa talmente di scatto che per un momento non era sicuro di cosa vedeva o chi.   
“Non ho paura” rispose senza darsi il tempo di visualizzare chi era la persona che gli stava parlando.   
Quando era passato abbastanza tempo e la testa aveva smesso di girare, un sorriso sul volto di un ragazzo più grande di lui, forse aveva quattordici, quindici anni al massimo.   
I capelli scuri e le fossette avevano reso la paura di Ash meno massacrante.   
  
“Sono Eiji e tu?”   
“Ash.”   
“E come mai te ne stai tutto solo in un cimitero senza nessun altro nei paraggi, Ash?”   
“Sono scappato ma è un segreto, non devi dirlo a nessuno.”   
  
E stranamente anche se Ash non lo sapeva, Eiji non l’aveva detto a nessuno, nè quel giorno nè gli anni seguenti.   
  
___   
  
  
Halloween era la festa preferita di Shorter, il che divertiva Eiji ma terrorizzava Ash.   
Lo aveva capito quando a sei anni era rimasto bloccato nel bosco per delle ore con la sola compagnia delle zucche e dopo quando era tornato a casa o quando lo avevano ripreso era meglio dire, si era reso conto che non poteva sopportarne nè la vista nè il gusto. Anche solo la forma della zucca era capace di riuscire dove un attacco di panico non aveva mai avuto il potere di immobilizzarlo.   
Avrebbe odiato gli occhi di Shorter illuminati dalla luce arancione quando camminavano tra le strade se non fosse stato così felice e avrebbe fatto qualcosa per il motivetto che Eiji canticchiava mentre intagliava la zucca la mattina per fare all’altro una sorpresa. Avrebbe odiato tutto questo se non fosse venuto dalle due persone che preferiva in assoluto.   
  
___   
  
Camminavano per il cimitero, mano nella mano, quella di Ash più sudata di quella degli altri due.   
“Mi chiedo solo perché devono esserci così tante  _ zucche,  _ una volta le feste erano illuminate da dei lampioni, non da questi  _ così inquietanti con le bocche deformate _ .”   
“Una volta, Ash? Parli come un vecchio.”   
Shorter gli aveva dato una spallata facendo sorridere Eiji che tentava di non farsi vedere. Ash si massaggia la spalla senza però interrompere il contatto delle loro mani.   
“Dico solo che..”   
Shorter si allunga e gli lascia un bacio sul collo, Eiji fa la stessa cosa solo dall’altra parte. Inutile dire che Ash diventa come un peperone e si dimentica delle zucche e non riporta su l’argomento.   
“Se pensavo che ci sarebbe voluto così poco per farti dimenticare delle zucche l’avrei fatto anni fa.”   
“Mi sarei travestito persino da zucca.”   
“Alla prossima festa potremo fare..”   
Ash si era fermato e rosso in viso gli aveva indicati.   
“Siete dei grossi cretini, tutti e due.”   
E si era incamminato sorpassando le zucche come se la paura fosse scomparsa e in parte era così, perché non si ricordava più cosa volesse dire essere spaventato quando Eiji gli teneva la mano in quel modo e Shorter lo faceva sentire così giusto anche quando pensava che quella paura fosse ridicola. La paura lo era ma non lui.   
  
“Se non vi sbrigate vi lascio indietro con le zucche.”


End file.
